Trick or Treat
by Tatalina
Summary: AU Eragon/Murtagh. Eragon Rider is just starting college with his best friend, but what happens when one of their house-mates is not what they expected. Dedicated to Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something new that I'm trying-yes it's been done before but I wanted to give it a shot-and if I get enough reviews I might write more of them but for now this is it. **

**I don't own anything involving the Inheritance Cycle sadly, Christopher Paoloni does.**

Eragon Rider glared at the house in front of him, it had been made for college students who didn't have their own house or weren't able to get a dorm room a couple of years ago. Still in use today, it was now going to be his new home, at least until he graduated from Varden University in four years.

The young brunet wasn't mad that he had to live in the house, nor was he nervous about starting college or having housemates. It was the fact that somehow, he had been roomed with two of his friends, a crazy pair that never seemed to get tired of poking fun at him. A couple weeks ago it had been dyeing his hair bright pink-washout of course-and he wasn't sure what they'd do next, especially if they were all living together. Dress him up as a girl or something like that, most likely, he thought.

Despite being insane, they were great friends; they stood by his side when he first came out as gay, they stood up for him, and they always had him having a good time. They just enjoyed meddling in Eragons' life a little too much for his taste.

He opened the door quietly and looked around; sighing with relief when he saw that there was no one in the first room. It was big, with two chocolate brown couches, a lush tan carpet, a large coffee table, and a gigantic wide-screen television on the light brown walls. Eragon walked in and closed the door behind him, setting his bags down on the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh my god! Eragon!" He turned at the shriek in time to see Saphira throw herself at him. She was small, with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but despite her size, she was very strong. They'd known each other since the third grade when she'd moved in to the house down the street from Eragon, where he'd lived with his uncle and his cousin, Roran.

"You're finally here! Arya told me to tell you she said hi, but she had to leave for her economics class."

"That's fine." Eragon smiled slightly, slowly removing his best friend who had yet to let go of him.

"And we have another house-mate, some guy in the year above Arya. She say's he's not too bad, just private, but I haven't met him yet." She jumped back and grabbed Eragon's hand, smiling at him before pulling him into the kitchen that was attached to the living room.

"This is the kitchen, there's no table, but we have everything else we might need; sink, oven, microwave, toaster, dishwasher, blender, and even a fully-stocked fridge and pantry." As she listed everything, she tapped her index finger with her right fingers, starting with her index and adding another each time, restarting after she said 'toaster'.

"Cool." Eragon blinked, his brown eyes staring warily at her.

"It is!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the hall. "This is Arya's room and that one is mine," she said, pointing at the respective rooms, "and that is our bathroom, stay out of there." Eragon nodded, smiling slightly when she finally dropped his wrist, rubbing it unconsciously.

"Now your room is upstairs, the first door on the right. Both you and Murtagh have your own bathrooms too."

"Who?"

"Our other house-mate, the one I told you about. He's a junior and one of Arya's friends."

"Okay." Saphira smiled at him again before heading into her bedroom. He sighed with relief, they'd seen each other a couple of days ago, but he'd expected the large amount of energy. Saphira tended to get hyper right before school started.

Eragon walked back to the front door and picked up his bags before heading up the stairs. He pushed open the door to his room and placed his bags on the bare bed. It was a pretty standard room with a bed, desk, dresser, and a closet. The walls were white, but he'd paint them later, and the floor was oak with a gun stalk finish which left it a golden-brown color.

On a hook on the wall, there was a small keychain with two keys on it. One had a green cover over the top with the words 'room four' written on it in small black ink. The other had a grey cover, the word 'house' written on it instead. Eragon slipped the chain onto his key ring and pocketed it.

He quickly unpacked his clothes and set his computer on top of the desk before turning to place his textbooks on the floor next to it. He then headed into the adjoining bathroom and placed his toothbrush and toothpaste next to the sink and his other toiletries in their various places.

Eragon walked back into his room and began making the bed. It wasn't the neatest, but it would do. He had just finished tucking the grey comforter under the mattress when he heard a door open somewhere in the house. A couple of seconds later he was startled by a quiet voice.

"Hey." Eragon jumped slightly before turning to face his doorway. It was a man, probably around 20 years old, with shaggy black hair and piercing dark brown eyes. He was a few inches taller then Eragon and was wearing a rock and roll t-shirt with a pair of loose jeans.

"Uh, Hi."

"I'm guessing you're Eragon, one of the freshman."

"Yeah…"

"I'm Murtagh." Eragon smiled at that. So this was Murtagh. "Don't bug me unless it's an emergency, don't touch my stuff, never come into my room without knocking, and don't make a lot of noise."

"Okay."

"Good. See ya." Murtagh left and a few seconds alter, Eragon heard the other bedroom door close again.

"Well he's an ass," he muttered, before resuming what he was doing before.

**That's it so far. I was going to make this a long one-shot, but since it's me and I'm lazy, I'm breaking it up into chapters. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Peeks out from around corner* Hi guys, before you want to start throwing stuff at me or anything, I'm sorry. I know it's not worth much but I sincerely apologize for how long it is been since I last updated. Novembers been pretty bad because of NaNoWriMo which is something I always do, but that's still no excuse and for that I am sorry.**

**Of course, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters, but if I add a dog to this story, I reserve all rights over him. XD**

Nothing had changed in the house in the past month and a half, other then the interior decorations and style in the various rooms. Eragon wasn't much one for the holidays but Saphira and Arya were so of course the house had been taken into the spooky Halloween theme within the first week of October.

It wasn't that he hated Halloween or anything, but Eragon tended to have bad mishaps on the holiday for the dead and creepy. Last year he had almost been run over by a truck and had had to spend the night in the emergency room because of a possible concussion. A fact that was made worse by Arya and Saphira who had taken a video of the entire thing and after cussing out the truck driver and throwing everything in reach at him they spent the rest of the night laughing at how funny Eragon had looked jumping to the side.

This year however, the house just seemed gloomy. Murtagh didn't really come out of his room much but when he did it was rarely with a nice comment. The last time he and Eragon had had an interaction it had ended with Eragon stalking off after being insulted at how badly he cleaned his room and how unnecessarily loud he was.

To put things simply, Eragon and Murtagh didn't get along too well and both blamed the other party rather avidly. After Arya had come back on the first day, Eragon had complained to her about how much of an ass Murtagh was and that he just knew they would have some problems between them. Murtagh on the other hand had told Arya after she had asked a week or two ago that Eragon was naïve and didn't know anything about how life worked which made it annoying to have a conversation with him.

Arya just thought they were making up excuses and she told them both so on many occasions.

"I'm going out! Saphira's in charge!" Eragon sat up blearily as the call sounded throughout the house waking him up from his somewhat peaceful slumber. It took a moment for him to realize what Arya had said and then he bolted up and scrambled down the stairs.

"What are we, five? There's not need to assign a babysitter every time you leave the house." He stated churlishly as he glared at her.

"If I don't, I may come back to find you and Murtagh in jail for something completely stupid and the house in ashes around Saph's peaceful dead body."

"You think I'd kill Saph?" He cried out in anger, not bothering to dispute that the rest of it might actually occur.

"Good point… The house would still be destroyed and then I'd have to kill you both for leaving me without a place to live and destroying my room."

"So you don't care if we break the law, as long as you still have the house and your room?" He was staring at her now.

"That is correct." With those final words Arya waved and left, locking the door behind her as if to enunciate the fact that she thought of Eragon and Murtagh as children.

"Ugh! I hate her sometimes! She has no respect what so ever." He grumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"It's not like you deserve it, kid, especially when you're as loud as you are." Eragon jumped at the new voice and tripped, hitting his knee on the counter as he caught himself and turned to glare at Murtagh who was watching him with a look of distaste on his face.

"Whatever. Don't you have some freshman to eat or something?" Eragon filled up a glass of water and took a small sip.

"Nah, not today. I satiated my appetite yesterday with this lovely blonde; she had the most shapely hips and beautiful skin…"

"WAY too much information there. I really don't care or want to know who you fucked last night."

"Who said anything about having sex? I thought we were talking about my cannibalism. Though," Murtagh said as he thought, "I guess you could consider them the same thing in some ways. Eragon felt his face and his ears burn and he turned away as he sputtered up water.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot I was in the presence of a virgin."

"I am not!" Eragon defended before covering his mouth with his hand and blushing even more.

"Oh then, that is an interesting little tidbit of information. Care to share when the big event happened, and with whom?"

"NO! That is none of your business!" Eragon stalked into the front room and plopped himself down onto one of the couches.

"Whatever, not like I really care, but you'd think that anyone with any experience at all wouldn't be as blushy as you were when I mentioned the girl I was with." Eragon frowned at Murtagh and turned back to the TV which he had just flicked on. Murtagh sat down on the sat down on the other couch and watched him critically as he settled on watching some criminal investigative show.

They sat there in silence for a while. Eragon's blush kept dying down but then he'd look over at Murtagh who was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants with his hair still messy from sleep and he'd start blushing again.

"What's wrong with you, kid?"

"Huh?" Eragon looked over at Murtagh in confusion. Murtagh was watching him curiously and Eragon suddenly felt self-conscious. He was wearing only an old t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts that he used to wear to paint in and now he just wore them as pajamas unless he had an art project to work on.

"You're still blushing from a conversation that ended ten minutes ago." Murtagh stood up and headed towards the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he turned back. "Are you sure you're not a virgin?"

**There you go. Sorry, it's still a little short, but they're going to start getting longer. I meant to finish this on Halloween which was the way it started, but I promise that I'll finish it before Christmas. **


End file.
